


Don't Blink

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing a Bed, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier makes Geralt watch a horror film. Geralt is unsually spooked by the whole thing and is very reluctant to let Jaskier go to bed alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 24
Kudos: 288





	Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: Modern au roommates having a scary movie/show night (watching Netflix’s Haunting of Hill House or Bly Manor or something) in which GERALT is the one too spooked to sleep alone. But he’s Geralt, so it’s not like he’ll actually ask for company. Jaskier is perceptive, though, and realizes what’s going on. 
> 
> Now I really hate horror films and I have never actually watched one. What I have watched is Doctor Who... so... Weeping Angels anyone?

Geralt wasn’t sure why Jaskier always chose horror movies. He hated horror movies. He always squeaked at the jump scares and ended up in Geralt’s lap. Geralt didn’t mind horror movies particularly. The jump scares did fuck all to frighten him and if he was being honest he quite liked having the excuse to hold Jaskier in his arms. They had been best friends since university and it had made sense for them to continue living together once they’d graduated. The economy was shit and if Jaskier wanted to pursue his dreams of becoming a musician then he needed a housemate. As for Geralt, after his explosive break up with their other best friend, Yennefer, he hadn’t really felt like living alone.

So they’d moved in together. 

And every Friday was movie night. They took turns in choosing the film and Jaskier always chose a horror film. Tonight was no different and Jaskier was shaking in his arms like a flower in the wind, fitting he supposed.

“Oh shit!!” Jaskier moaned as the statues moved closer to the house. The poor protagonist had taken her eyes off them to check on her friend. “Geralt!”

Geralt rolled his eyes but threaded his hands through Jaskier’s hair and placed a kiss on his friend’s temple. The first time he’d done that a month ago he’d panicked. It had been an accident but it had settled Jaskier’s nerves better than anything else he’d tried. Jaskier hadn’t mentioned it so small kisses to Jaskier’s hair and forehead had just become another part of their friendship. “It’s worse if you don’t look.” He murmured. “They are only still when we’re looking at them.”

“Geralt!” Jaskier pressed his face against Geralt’s chest and his fingers clawed at Geralt’s hoody. “That’s only for the characters.” He mumbled, his voice muffled by Geralt’s clothes. 

Geralt tilted his head and peered at the screen. The statue was still and unmoving but none of the characters were looking at it. It was only stone because the camera was looking at it. He said as much to Jaskier who just groaned and held him tighter. 

“Fuck you, Geralt. You just had to go and make it worse!” Jaskier grumbled. 

“You wanted to watch it.”

“Fuck off!” 

Jaskier didn’t pay any attention to the rest of the film. On the rare occasion he did peek at the screen through his hands, he squeaked and snuggled back into Geralt’s chest. Geralt kept a hand in Jaskier’s hair and murmured reassurances at him as he watched the film. The plot moved slowly, unlike the statues, as the characters were sent back in time one by one until only two of them remained. The statues then started to mess with the lights in their quest to get to some powerful artefact that would allow them to take over the universe. 

The two remaining characters screamed as they were left at the mercy of the four statues creeping towards them as the lights flickered on and off. Geralt had to admit even he had goosebumps and his heart was racing faster in his chest. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled not able to tear his eyes from the screen as if that would help the characters. 

“Oh gods, if you’re saying that it must be bad.” Jaskier moaned against his chest. 

“You’re not even watching.” Geralt grumbled. “I’ll turn it off.”

“Oh no! Nooo no no.” Jaskier protested. “I’m still listening! I want to know what happens!” He peered up at Geralt with those glimmering blue eyes that haunted Geralt’s dreams. 

Fuck he was so beautiful. 

A loud bang on the screen broke the moment and they both jumped to face the television. Jaskier immediately curled back against Geralt’s chest. Geralt was almost tempted to hide in Jaskier’s hair but he couldn’t do that. He was the strong one. He protected Jaskier so he kept his eyes fixed on the screen until the credits began to roll. The protagonist had ended up sobbing over her lost friends alone in her apartment, the universe had been saved but at what cost. 

Geralt felt strangely moved by the whole thing. Jaskier was still nestled in his arms, safe and asleep. Geralt finally allowed himself to nuzzle against Jaskier’s soft hair, inhaling his calming chamomile scent. Fuck he didn’t want to be alone like she had been. What was the point of living if everyone you loved was taken from you?

Geralt’s heart was still racing and not even Jaskier scent was helping to calm his nerves. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as quietly as he could but even that was too loud. Jaskier had always been a light sleeper unless he was sick. 

“Geralt? Oh shit. Did I miss the end?” He rubbed his eyes and peered sleepily at the blank screen of the television. Geralt hummed in agreement. “Oh. Well you’ll have to tell me what happened in the morning.” Jaskier sighed and started to extract himself from Geralt’s arms. 

Geralt felt himself tense up as Jaskier stood up. Shit. He’d never felt this bad after a film before. His jaw clenched as he watched Jaskier head towards his bedroom. Fucking idiot hadn’t even watched the film, of course he would rest easy tonight in blissful ignorance. 

At the last moment Jaskier turned and glanced over his shoulder. His bright smile fell from his face when his eyes met Geralt’s. “Geralt? Are you alright?”

Geralt’s hands were tight fists by his side, nails digging into his palms. He glowered at Jaskier. “I’m fine.”

Jaskier tilted his head and put a hand on his hip. “You don’t look fine.”

“I’m fine, Jaskier.” He snapped. 

Jaskier scoffed and pranced back over to sit back down on the sofa. “You’re fine.” He sang, clearly not believing Geralt.

“Hmm.”

“But I am not fine!” Jaskier announced and draped himself across Geralt’s lap. Geralt tried to glare at him but he was pleased to have his friend back in his arms. “Cuddle me.” Jaskier rolled onto his back and pouted up at Geralt, his head resting in Geralt’s lap whilst his legs sprawled out over the sofa cushions. 

Geralt smirked and rolled his eyes. “You won’t sleep like that.”

“I will!” Jaskier’s lower lip jutted out and Geralt had to grit his teeth to stop himself from leaning down and kissing his friend. Did he have to be so goddamn cute all the time?

“You won’t.” Geralt insisted firmly, ruffling Jaskier’s hair. “You’ll wake up if I so much as breathe too heavily”

Jaskier huffed. “Well I’m not sleeping alone, not after that monstrosity.” He gestured wildly to the television. 

“You can sleep in my room.” Geralt suggested with a faint smile that he was trying to hide. “If you want.” He added just to be sure. 

Jaskier beamed up at him like he was the sun itself. “My hero!”

“Now get off so we can get to bed.” Geralt grumbled. His heart was still racing but it had little to do with the film anymore and everything to do with the way Jaskier’s eyes were shining with open affection. 

Jaskier pouted. “Carry me?”

“What?” Geralt groaned, exasperated by his friend.

“I’m tired!” He whined. “Please?”

Geralt sighed but shifted Jaskier in his lap so he was able to scoop him up bridal style. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Well that was new. 

Geralt smiled softly at the brunet in his arms. “What was that for?”

“Because, my darling, you are my hero and every hero deserves a kiss.” Jaskier answered with a disarming smile. 

“Is that so?” He hummed as a thought began to grow in his mind. 

Jaskier laughed and kissed his cheek again. “And that one is for being so strong and carrying me to my room.”

“I think I deserve one for ordering dinner.” Geralt suggested and Jaskier’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh darling, how could I forget?” Jaskier kissed him again, this time barely a centimetre from his lips. “Oh and one for letting me share your bed.” Jaskier moved in slower this time and Geralt’s breath caught in his throat. It took all his strength not to drop him as Jaskier’s lips hovered over his. “May I?”

Geralt didn’t answer. There was no need, not when Jaskier’s lips were so close. Their noses bumped together as their lips finally met. Jaskier’s hand gripped tighter on Geralt’s hoody and Geralt kicked open his bedroom door, not wanting to break the kiss. He’d spent so long wishing that he could have this that he wasn’t going to miss a single moment. 

Jaskier seemed to be similarly inclined, moaning as Geralt lowered him onto the bed. When they finally had to break apart to breath, Jaskier began to laugh, his beautiful musical laugh. Geralt sat back on his ankles and gave Jaskier a puzzled look.

“What?”

Jaskier propped himself up on one elbow and reached out for Geralt’s hand. “I’m just happy, my dear. You should always laugh when you’re happy.”

Geralt chuckled. “Hmm. Well then I’m happy too.”

Jaskier licked his lips and gave him a mischievous smile. “Even if I made you watch the scary film?” 

“Wasn’t scared.”

“Oh yeah sure.” Jaskier drawled. “I believe you.”

“I was protecting you!” Geralt growled. 

Jaskier sighed and fell back on the bed. “You were ever so brave, dear heart.”

God he was insufferable. Geralt had to wonder whether he was mad, wanting Jaskier like he did. He just never shut up….

Except when they were kissing…

Geralt grinned and lunged forwards to capture Jaskier’s lips once more. It was what the hero deserved after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
